1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron tube.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,826 discloses an electron tube with an electronic detector for detecting photoelectrons from a photocathode. In such an electron tube, it is necessary to arrange the electron detector so that photoelectrons from the photocathode are efficiently collected, and it is further necessary to reliably perform wiring up to an arrangement place thereof.